The present disclosure relates to geo-fenced spaces, and more specifically, to management of geo-fenced spaces by wireless service providers.
Mobile devices can use wireless services, such as services offered by various companies offering cellular-based services. As the capabilities of such services has improved, mobile devices, such as laptop computers, tablet computers, smartphones, digital book readers, and other devices, has continued to evolve and to expand in both functionality and breadth of utility. Much of this expansion has occurred at the application level in the form of individualized applications developed for a specific company or entity. A model in which different entities produce individualized applications can be a barrier to entry, especially when the applications require a high level of technical expertise to implement and manage